


On the Mend

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin - Freeform, Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M, Timothee Chalamet as Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You were always Regulus' little secret. After two years of hiding the relationship fails due to his parent's demand for an arranged marriage. Regulus quickly realizes just how dangerous Voldemort is and deflects to the Order only to find out there are a lot more secrets that he wasn't aware of.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re an idiot!” 

Sirius screamed. Regulus, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair before turning his attention back to his brother. From the moment that he decided to deflect from the death eaters, Regulus knew that he was going to face Sirius at some point. Today was the day! Instead of jumping into the argument and screaming profanities back at Sirius, Regulus decided to let his older brother rage. This seemed to infuriate Sirius all the more. 

“You join the fucking death eaters now you want us to accept you back? You really are one arrogant piece of work!” 

Professor Dumbledore sat between both brothers in case one decided to start cursing the other. He finally looked up after seeming to be amused by the argument. 

“Sirius, you have made your point.” 

He said in a gentle tone. Sirius shook his head. 

“I have waited a long time to say this. He’s ruined enough lives and needs to hear it. You should be ashamed of how you did Y/n.” 

Regulus finally looked up then. Hearing your name caught his attention. Sirius scoffed. 

“You look up now.” 

“What about Y/n?”

Regulus questioned. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. 

“So you know her name now? She is just the girl that you dated in secret for two years then ditched her for some arranged marriage that mummy and daddy signed you up for. Y/n is just the girl that you…”

“Sirius, stop.” 

Remus quickly came in. He had been sitting beside Sirius until the other man jumped up and started going on a warpath.

“He needs to know! He needs to know what he did to her.” 

Remus stood up and gently put his hands on Sirius’ shoulders as Regulus stood up. Curiosity finally had gotten the better of him. What was Remus trying to keep under wraps? 

“What is being kept from me?”

Regulus asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged another look before Sirius crossed the room and snatched a framed photo off of the shelf. He turned his wrath again on his younger brother before slamming the frame in his hands. 

“Tell me what you see?” 

Sirius had nearly knocked the breath out of Regulus’ lungs. He looked down and immediately froze the moment that he saw a baby in your arms. 

“Sirius...I….”

“I know you had no idea. She found out after you married fucking Ambrosia Parkinson.” 

Regulus wasn’t able to breathe as he looked down at the baby girl. His “control freak” nature was going into overdrive knowing that this was a situation that he wasn’t able to control.

“She didn’t tell me.” 

He managed to get out, feeling the panic attack building. Every negative emotion that Regulus ever felt was hitting him harder than it had the first time. 

“Do you blame her? You had broken up with her to marry some pureblood bitch. You’re lucky that you know right now. I wanted to come home to kick your ass but no one would let me.” 

Sirius snapped and Regulus put his hands over his face. Regulus quickly stood up as what little control he had on his emotions snapped. 

“If I knew...things would have been different! She wouldn’t have gone through this alone.” 

Sirius snorted. 

“I’m sure Ambrosia will be thrilled to know that her husband has a baby with a secret girlfriend that he was too ashamed to make known.” 

“I was trying to keep her safe! I wasn’t ashamed of Y/n. Sirius, you know our parents. They hated the Potters. If they found out that I was dating James’ sister...”

Regulus yelled. He put his hand over his mouth and paced a few times before speaking again.

“It doesn’t matter what Ambrosia thinks. We aren’t together anymore. She figured out that I was in love with Y/n and left.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and faked a gag.

“That is what you get for not growing a pair and telling our crazy family no.” 

Regulus spun around. His icy gaze narrowed on his elder brother. 

“I was trying to make up for you leaving. I was trying to be the son that you weren't. Now, look where it has gotten me.”

Remus knew that he had to get the situation under control FAST. If he left it to Sirius, Remus had a feeling that both Black brothers would be fist fighting soon. 

“Sirius, go get some air.”

Sirius waited all of two seconds before heading toward the door. He stopped for a moment before turning to face his brother again. 

“You’re lucky that James is dead. He would kill you right now.” 

“Sirius...out.”

Remus snapped. He waited until Sirius was out of the house before turning back to Regulus. The younger man had sunk back into the chair. Regulus was trembling as he looked down at the photo that was still in his arms. 

“Talk to me, Remus.”

Regulus managed to choke out. There was no way that he could apologize to Sirius or Remus. Regulus would never be able to tell them how hellish the most recent parts of his life have been. They would never understand how Regulus felt when he stood at his wedding to Ambrosia. He didn’t love her. The last thing that he wanted was to marry her to begin with. He wanted you. Regulus would always want you. 

Remus sat down. 

“Her name is Renee. She’s 13 months old now. Y/n has gone through a lot over the past year. She has lost you, her parents, and her brother. I would suggest taking things delicately.” 

Regulus pressed his lips together before looking down at the baby girl’s photo again. Remus took a breath. 

“All I ask is that you don’t hurt her again. If there is any chance that you would go back to your family or Ambrosia...you should leave now. It will be unfair to Y/n and Renee. Sirius and I can take care of them.” 

Regulus jumped up. The fury was starting to build right back up to volcano strength. 

“I can’t walk away now! I’m not that kind of man.” 

Remus motioned back to the chair in front of him. 

“Sit down. There is a lot that you need to hear.” 

(Meanwhile) 

Sirius sat on the front stoop with his head in his hands when you walked up with Renee in your arms. You couldn’t help but smile and wonder if your best friend was nursing one of his god awful hangovers. Adjusting Renee in your arms, you reached down and gently tapped his head. 

Sirius jumped up. His eyes were wide as he realized it was you in front of him. Right away he started trying to think of a way to tell you “gently” that Regulus was in the other room having a breakdown. 

Renee, meanwhile, was holding her little hands out to him and letting loose a string of happy baby babble. Sirius didn’t hesitate in taking his niece. He pressed a kiss to her messy curls before meeting your gaze. 

“Did you have a long night last night?”

Sirius shook his head. 

“No, long day. Look, Y/n I need to talk to you. This is big...dinosaur big!” 

You flipped your hair over your shoulder before leaning against the stair railing. 

“Okay, what is your dinosaur-sized problem today and how can I fix it for you?”

Sirius let his eyes fall down to Renee. The little girl looked so much like her father that it made his heartache. How Regulus could have gone so long without having this little treasure in his life was beyond Sirius. Sure, Regulus had no idea of her existence. There was that but it was still painful for Sirius. Regulus didn’t realize just how much he missed. 

_Lucky little bastard missed out on waking up at 3 am. Jerk!_

Sirius thought with a smile. That was one thing Regulus definitely lucked out on. 

“Sirius, what’s wrong?”

Your soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He took a breath before beginning to speak. 

“Regulus is here.” 

Your face went to a shade that resembled the Hogwarts ghosts. This was the last thing that you ever EVER expected to hear! Regulus was happy with his new life. He was so in love with Ambrosia (or so you heard.) You still cringed at thinking of _that_ woman’s name. Granted, Ambrosia hadn’t intentionally done a thing to you. She married Regulus because that is what her family wanted. 

It was Regulus that you had issues with. After spending two years in a secret relationship that you couldn’t even tell your best friends about; you expected more from him. You expected him to tell his family “how it was going to be” and be the boyfriend that he was in secret.

When he stuck with his family and not with you; you were devastated! Devastated was putting your feelings lightly. Had it not been for Sirius and Remus, you would have gone mad. They stuck with you when your life fell apart. You had lost your boyfriend, brother, best girlfriend Lily, and parents in one fucking tailspin of a year! 

Sirius was the one that scooped you off of the bathroom floor when you found out that you were pregnant. Remus was the one that held Sirius back when Sirius was ready to go to Grimmauld Place and start kicking ass.

“Sirius, it won’t make any difference. Regulus doesn’t know and if you turn up and start attacking him things won’t end well for anyone. Just let it go.”

It took Sirius a few days to calm down enough to “let things go.” He tried convincing you that it was Regulus’ responsibility to man up and take care of the child that he helped make in private. 

“Why is he here?”

You finally asked. It had taken you a good two minutes to reply. You never expected to hear a peep from Regulus Black again and if you did it probably wouldn't be for anything good. The last meeting that the two of you shared wasn’t friendly in the slightest. It was you screaming at Regulus for not being honest with you and for him not manning up to his parents. You told him very coldly if he thought that you would be some kind of “secret side chick of a lover” he was insane. He wouldn’t be coming to you smelling like Ambrosia Parkinson’s old lady perfume. The last thing that you would do was spread your legs for him when he had a wife at home. There were a lot more cold feelings and angry words that you really didn’t want to think of at the moment.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“The little coward deflected from Voldemort. I think he got a taste of what Voldemort has going on a chickened out. Dumbledore seems to trust him. Apparently, Regulus has given him a lot of useful information. On a funny note, Ambrosia left his ass. Apparently, it just took him being an asshole this long for her to ditch him. She may have been having an affair on him too...I really wasn’t listening because I wanted to strangle him. I need to work on my temper.”

Your attention went to Renee who was eagerly playing with her uncle’s long hair. The poor little angel had no idea what was actually going on and it was for the best. She didn’t know that her father had no idea of her existence and now he probably felt like the rug was pulled out from under him. All that Renee cared about was pulling on Sirius’ long hair to get her uncle’s attention.. 

“I see you, sugar.” 

He cooed before cuddling the little girl again. 

“Did you tell him about Renee?”

Sirius nodded with an expression that reminded you of a child with their hand in a cookie jar. 

“I got mad and mistakes were made. Long story short I slammed the picture of her in his arms and was like take a look at this bitch!” 

“Bitch.” 

Renee squealed, happily. Sirius quickly started shaking his head. 

“No, princess. That’s a bad word.”

He looked up at you with an innocent expression that left you laughing. 

“I forget that she is in parrot mode. She’s a cute parrot. She isn’t one that is going to stalk after you and steal your soul or anything.” 

You couldn’t be mad at Sirius. While you would have liked to tell Regulus yourself about the baby that the two of you shared; Sirius’ protective nature was excusable. In fact, you would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to witness Sirius’ meltdown on Regulus. 

Taking a breath you glanced toward the front door that hadn’t opened. You had expected Regulus to be waiting in the doorway.

“I guess that I better go face him and get this over with. Can you keep an eye on her for a bit? I think that I should talk to Reggie alone first.” 

Sirius nodded and sat back down on the stoop. 

“If you need me to toss him out, just yell.”


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met_

_And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you_

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met_

Walking into the house, you immediately smelled Regulus’ cologne. You fought the urge to turn and run out of the house. It didn’t matter how much your heart was screaming to run to the man and never let him go. You had to think with your head this time. Renee deserved that much. She didn’t deserve to be torn between two parents. The child also didn’t need to see Regulus hurt you over and over again. 

Your mind was also on Ambrosia Parkinson...Black...whatever her last name was now. What if she and Regulus repaired their relationship? Would she be unkind to Renee? What if she wasn’t? The 13-month-old wouldn’t be able to tell you if her stepmother was cruel. Would Regulus even pay enough attention to notice anything _strange_? Something told you, no. 

The better question was how would Ambrosia handle the news that Regulus had a child with another woman? You smirked at the thought of the whole Black family having a major hissy fit because Regulus royally fucked up. Regulus went and knocked up the “Potter girl.” You could see Walburga’s scowl in your mind. The horrible woman would either be on the floor screaming or burning Regulus’ name off of the family tapestry. What a scandal that would be! Sirius was already gone, now her youngest “good” son had sunk to a whole new level of low. 

Regulus was lucky that James wasn’t alive right now. Your older brother would have probably tried to kill him by now. James would definitely not sit back and leave it to his best friends to help raise Renee. He would have gone to Grimmauld Place and hexed Regulus until he left Ambrosia to take care of his responsibility. 

You had to shake the thoughts of James from your mind. If you wanted to face Regulus and not be sobbing you had to stop thinking of your brother. Regulus didn’t deserve you taking that wrath out on him. He didn’t have anything to do with James or Lily’s deaths. 

The hallway to the sitting room was dark. You took a few deep breaths before stepping in. Both Regulus and Remus immediately stood when you walked in. Regulus was paler than you remembered as he opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out. He was still the same handsome boy that you loved so much. 

Your attention went to Remus, who was nervously looking between the two of you.

“Remus, we have insurance on this place...right?” 

Remus nodded, slightly confused. 

“Yes. Why?” 

You reached over for the vase that was sitting on the table beside you. Right away you started throwing whatever you could get your hands on at Regulus. Whether it be the shock of you coming after him so violently or something else, Regulus didn’t move quick enough and was pelted by several objects. Finally, he resumed his quick seeker’s reflexes and started smacking stuff away from him as you tossed it. 

Remus jumped back, not about to get hit before yelling for Sirius. By the time Sirius put the baby in her playpen and ran into the living room, you had your wand out and was hurling hexes at Regulus. Sirius blinked a few times as Regulus quickly dodged whatever you threw his way. 

“A little help here?”

Regulus snapped toward his brother, who shrugged. 

“She’s being a lot nicer than I would be.” 

Sirius wasn’t about to step in on this one. In his mind, you deserved the right to do whatever you wanted. Remus, meanwhile, quickly wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“Think about Renee. I know that you are hurt and angry but this is her father. Please...this is you Y/n.” 

He whispered in your ear. Remus kept his voice low enough so that only you would hear. You trembled a few times before lowering your wand and putting it in Remus’ outstretched hand. Remus gave you a gentle smile before turning to the wrecked living room. 

Regulus meanwhile, looked slightly scared as you turned to face him. He expected you to be hostile but he didn’t expect to get attacked. This behavior wasn’t you. Regulus decided that he had himself to blame for this extreme change in character and he hated it! 

You were still the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with during 6th year. Everything about you was the same. You still had those hazel eyes that could change shades by your mood. There were those full lips that were screaming to be kissed. Everything about you was what Regulus wanted and needed. Only now he was afraid that you would never accept what he had to offer...which wasn’t much. 

“What are you doing here?”

You asked, coldly. Regulus regained his calm composure. Moments before he was close to panicking himself. There was no way that he had control of what you had just done to him but maybe if he could just speak...

“I needed to talk to you.” 

You narrowed your eyes. 

“There are letters and telephones. Both of those work nicely.” 

“And you would ignore me.” 

Regulus replied. You shrugged. 

“Most likely. It would be your own fault. When will you learn foolish boy that if you play stupid games you will win stupid prizes?” 

Sirius leaned back and held a hand up. 

“She’s got a point.”

Regulus glared at his older brother. 

“I didn’t come to talk to you.” 

Sirius smirked as you turned back to Regulus. 

“You should go home to your wife and be a good husband. I have nothing to offer you.” 

You actually had a lot to offer him and both of you knew it. After some time of healing, you could open your heart to him again and love him as you did. There wouldn't have to be any more hiding in the shadows to kiss your lover. You could kiss and hold him as you so desperately wanted to.

 _He left you! He left you for some pureblood princess who his FAMILY found acceptable. It didn’t matter then that you are a pureblood and it won’t now. Regulus didn’t stand up for your love then why would he now? Don’t let him hurt you again!_

Your mind hissed. 

It didn’t take Regulus knowing everything about you to know that you were giving yourself some little pep talk that was geared against him. If he could just gain control of this conversation….

 _“You actually have a lot to offer me. I’m not married to Ambrosia anymore.”_

“That’s a pity.” 

You muttered before turning and taking the glass of water that Remus was holding out to you. 

You actually have a lot to offer me.

You internally snorted at the thought. The only thing that you had to offer him was the heir that sat in the other room happily playing with her blocks. Hell would freeze over before you let the Black family sink their claws into your precious little girl. 

Regulus only blinked. He expected your sarcasm to be thrown his way. 

“Not really. I didn’t want her anyway.” 

You turned. 

“Where was that attitude before? I’m sure your mummy is having a fit about her little splendid plan falling apart.” 

Regulus frowned. 

“I didn’t come to talk about my parents.” 

“Well, I don’t know what you want from me, Regulus. You made your feelings quite clear. I loved you. Now you're just a page torn from the story that I’m living.” 

Remus, meanwhile, motioned Sirius out of the room. This conversation was becoming a bit more personal than he cared to witness. 

Regulus waited until they were out of the room before stepping closer to you. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. You didn’t deserve to suffer because I didn’t want to upset my parents. If I could go back and do things differently...it would have been you that I married...not her. I love you. I never loved her as I love you. Why the hell do you think that she left me? Ambrosia is a lot of things. Stupid isn’t one of them.” 

You raised an eyebrow. 

“She knows that you love me...me specifically and not some other girl?” 

Regulus nodded. He didn’t let his eyes leave yours. 

“Yes. I told her.” 

When you started laughing, Regulus felt a bit confused. What was funny about this whole situation? There was nothing funny! Regulus missed the birth of his daughter and broke your heart for no reason yet here you were laughing. 

“What’s funny about this?” 

He snapped. You had to swallow back another fit of giggles as you turned to see Remus and Sirius watching you looking as baffled as Regulus. Sirius leaned over to Remus and muttered _“when a woman starts laughing at you over something stupid that you did that is how you know how fucked you are.”_ You made a mental note to congratulate him on that comment later before turning back to Regulus. 

“What’s funny is all of this bullshit could have been avoided if you would have been a man and stood up to your parents. We wouldn’t have had to go through anything that we would have. Ambrosia wouldn’t be out there wondering what the fuck she did wrong. I must really be crazy because I am sticking up for her ass. By the way, you married a woman named after some kind of fruit salad. At least my name makes sense.” 

Regulus crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. 

“Are you done?” 

You shook your head. Hell no, you had enough material to make the poor guy listen to for hours. Regulus wasn’t with you when you were going through your own personal hell. He wasn’t there when you had to put your brother and best friend in the ground. When you lost custody of your nephew to a couple of muggle shitheads or when you were in labor for 20+ hours with Regulus’ child. That was Sirius and Remus there. They went through that whole ordeal with you! It was Sirius who did what Regulus was supposed to do when a child was born. Sirius and Remus were the ones walking the floors comforting a colicky Renee at three am when you were so frazzled that you wanted to cry yourself. The keywords here were Sirius and Remus, not Regulus. 

“I have a lot of material. You should stick around.” 

You replied with a smirk before sitting down on the couch. Regulus was silent for a few moments as he tried to get himself in check. Finally, he couldn’t stand it or remain calm any longer. Expressing his emotions was hard enough but at the moment he wasn’t feeling too shy either. 

“Merlin, I fucked up! Fucked up big! What else can I say, Y/n?! I want to be a part of yours and Renee’s life. What about our child? I deserve to be in her life too...if I would have known before I would have been there. As you said, there are telephones and letters. I didn’t get anything that I deserved to get.” 

The guilt began to fill your senses again. 

“You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. You had your wife and that is where your heart was.” 

“I just told you that I didn’t love her. That would have been all the more of a reason for me to walk away.” 

Your eyes dropped to his feet. 

“You still wouldn’t have left.” 

Regulus waited a moment before closing the distance between you. His fingers tilted your face to his. 

“I’m here now.” 

You stared into his eyes...those beautiful grey-blue eyes that you loved so much. 

“Please, love. I’m not going anywhere ever again. You want the lover that you were supposed to have..the father that our daughter should have had from the beginning...I’m right here.” 

You put your hand on top of his. Feeling his skin against yours felt more heavenly than you wanted to admit. Regulus’ hand was trembling beneath yours as you pulled away.

“I can’t trust you yet.” 

“I’m not a death eater anymore. If that’s what you're scared of too…”

You didn’t turn to face him again. 

“I’m not afraid of you being a death eater. I’ve dealt with that since we were 16. I’m afraid of having my heart broken again. That is what I am afraid of.” 

You walked out of the room. At the moment, you needed to get some air and fast! 

Sirius waited until he heard the front door close before leaning down and scooping Renee up. He smiled down at his little niece. 

“Time for you to shine, sweetheart.” 

Regulus was still staring at the place where you had been standing when Sirius walked back into the sitting room. The younger brother’s eyes weren’t blinking as he fought the urge to cry. He thought for a brief moment that you would let him kiss you. If he could give you just one kiss...just show you the passion that he still felt...maybe things would be alright? Now he didn’t know where he stood or if you would ever let him back into your life again. As you said, he was just a page torn from the story that you were living.

“You’ll have to give her some time. The last little bit hasn’t been too kind to any of us. We are all afraid to open up to anyone right now.” 

Regulus’ head snapped up at his brother’s voice. He froze seeing the little girl in Sirius’ arms. Regulus would have recognized this baby as his from anywhere. She was everything that Regulus could have ever dreamed about. 

Sirius smiled down at her. 

“She has your eyes and Y/n’s sweet personality...most of the time. You both have dark hair so take that how you want it. Renee, want to say hi to your daddy?”

The little girl looked between her uncle and father before shoving her face in Sirius’ neck. Sirius’ smile faded when Regulus looked down. It didn’t take Sirius being Regulus’ brother to know that the other man was questioning every choice that he had ever made in his life. 

“She’s a bit shy at first. Once she warms up to you, you aren’t going to have another quiet moment in your life. She’s finally starting to talk and we are still working on the walking thing. She doesn’t have much desire to learn when someone is always willing to pick her up.” 

Renee had slowly turned her attention back to Regulus with a little sly smile. 

“See what I mean?” 

Sirius said with a smile. He turned his attention to the little stuffed lamb that was laying on the couch. 

“Get that toy and bend down.” 

Regulus quickly did as he was told as Sirius stepped within arm's length of his brother and knelt down. Sirius gently turned Renee around. 

“Sugar, why don’t you go tell your daddy hi and get your little toy?”

Renee focused her attention on Regulus as he held a hand out. She watched him for a few moments before wrapping her hand around his fingers and taking a few shaky steps. Sirius smiled as she made contact with Regulus’ chest. Regulus gently adjusted the baby in his arms before slipping the stuffed lamb into her hands. 

“Daddy.”

Renee said with a smile. Regulus leaned down and snuggled his face against her head. Dark curls tickled his nose as the scent of your perfume mixed with baby lotion filled his senses. This was the scent that Regulus didn’t want to forget as long as he lived. 

Sirius, meanwhile, sat down with a smile on his face. 

“Regulus, I normally wouldn’t say this in front of the baby but if you plan on lea…”

“I’m not leaving.”

Regulus replied, firmly. 

“I can’t...not now. I need to talk to Y/n.” 

Sirius smiled, sadly. After the last conversation that the two of you shared, it would probably be a good idea for Regulus to wait for you to go to him. Sirius had politely put the sitting room back in order and really didn’t want to risk it being destroyed again. It would only take one good hex or heavy object to really bruise Regulus up. 

“Give her some time, Reg. She needs it.” 

Regulus nodded before looking back down to his daughter. Her attention was still glued to the stuffed animal that she was now chewing on. He stroked his finger over Renee's cheek with a soft smile. If he had to wait for you it would be worth it. Patience wasn’t something that Regulus didn’t have much of but maybe it was time to develop a new skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in the beginning: The night we met by Lord Huron


	3. Chapter 3

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me_

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
_ _No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

You weren't sure how far you had been walking when you stopped. Stopping, you looked around to try and figure out just where you had gone to. You were at least a mile from home and at the moment that was okay. Upon returning home you would have to face Regulus. There was no way around it. 

The sensible side of your brain told you that this was for the best if not for yourself then for Renee. She deserved to have Regulus in her life and whether you wanted to admit it or not so did you. You still loved him even though he hurt you more than you cared to admit. 

_He was trying to apologize and say that he was wrong...that has to count for something._

The voice in your heart was a lot different than the one in your brain that wanted Regulus’ balls in a jar. You kept muttering your daughter’s name and “I’m a better person” over and over. Maybe Regulus meant it when he said had he known that you were pregnant that he would have said no to his parents. It wasn’t like you could hop in a time machine and go find out. 

The question that existed now was would you ever be able to trust him? Your sensible side said, “Give the poor boy a chance; he almost cried. Regulus Black doesn’t cry.” 

_“This is going to be messy.”_

You muttered before turning and heading back in the direction of home. At least you had Remus and Sirius in your corner. They wouldn’t let anything horrible happen to you, Sirius especially. He was the one that wanted to go after his brother when you told him that you were pregnant to begin with and shake his brother until the boy came to his senses. 

Walking back into the house, Remus looked up from the book that he was reading. His expression went from blissfully relaxed to worried brother as he stood up. 

“Are you alright? We were worried about you.” 

You nodded, taking off your coat. 

“Sorry, I had to get some air.” 

Remus nodded, pulling you into a hug. 

“If he starts shit, I will politely rip his lungs out at the full moon. All that you have to do is ask.” 

You leaned back and met Remus’ gentle eyes. The two of you instantly burst into fits of giggles. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. We have an order meeting, right?” 

Remus nodded before sitting back down and returning to his book. He was beginning to wonder why they were even called meetings anymore. The order had nearly been depleted. Tonight it was just going to be Dorcas, Marlene, Dumbledore, and (making a rare appearance) Minerva McGonagall. 

“Everyone should be here soon.” 

You took a breath before turning and going to the sitting room. Stopping in the doorway, you couldn’t help but smile seeing Regulus sitting on the floor with Renee. The little girl had torn out all of the pieces of her toy kitchen that Remus had bought her for her birthday and was handing Regulus random plastic dishes and food items. He had a small rare smile on his face as he neatly put everything in little stacks. 

Renee’s attention had drifted over to you before eagerly holding her hands up and squealing “mama.” Regulus’ head snapped in your direction before quickly standing up. 

“I’ll just take her so you two can talk.” 

Sirius, who you hadn’t even noticed was in the room, said before picking Renee up and leaving the room. The last thing that he really wanted was for either Renee or himself to witness this conversation. 

“Can we talk? Please?”

Regulus asked. He kept his tone smooth and gentle. Regulus knew that if he talked the least bit harshly, he would get nowhere. 

You, meanwhile, started muttering Renee’s name over and over in your mind. This had to be for your daughter. You had to put the pain of the break up, the pain of reading Regulus’ and fruit salad lady’s wedding announcement in the Daily Prophet, and any other hurt that affected you on the back burner.

“Sure, come upstairs with me. I don’t want anyone listening.” 

Regulus followed you up the stairs into what had to be your bedroom. 

“Close the door.”

You said, softly before taking your wand out and putting a silencing charm on the room. Regulus waited until you turned back to him to speak. 

“Y/n, what do I have to do? I’ve apologized. I was an ignorant teenager...a stupid git of a teenager. Better yet...here” 

Regulus reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and produced a folded up sheet of paper. You frowned and took it from him. 

“What’s this?”

“The proof that you need that I’m a free man.”

You unfolded the paper that was clearly his divorce decree from Ambrosia. Blinking a few times you folded the paper up and handed it back to him. 

“Congratulations, I guess?” 

Regulus didn’t expect much of a reaction to that so he decided to go with plan B. 

“You were right. I was a coward for not standing up to them. That is going to change. I’ve already asked mother to meet us for lunch tomorrow. I want you to go with me because I’m telling her everything. If she wants to blast me off of the family tapestry then I am fine with it. You know my father is dead, right?” 

You nodded, unsure of how to react to what Regulus said. The fact that he was willing to take the risk of being burnt off of the Black family tapestry said a lot! If he didn’t care, you doubted he would be willing to tell Walburga everything. 

“Yeah, I heard about that. You do realize that this isn’t going to end well for you.” 

Regulus shrugged as he stepped closer to you. His stormy eyes were locked on yours looking for any sign that you wanted him to stop. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

He reached down and took your hand in his. You didn’t pull away this time. Instead, you stood enjoying the feeling of his skin on yours as you had earlier.

Regulus’ eyes rolled back up from your joined hands. 

“All that matters is this...you, me, and our baby. You can trust me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Regulus tilted your face up to his before leaning down and kissing you softly.

“All that I am asking for is a chance...a second chance. This time there won’t be any hiding.”

Regulus was relieved when you didn’t kick him in the shins. You stood with your hand still wrapped around his. 

“Reggie, I…”

Regulus smiled. 

“Did I tell you that you are the only one that I let call me that? I’ve missed hearing it. What do I have to do?”

You were silent for a few moments. 

“That was an honest apology. Believe it or not, I could always tell when you were lying. That wasn’t a lie. I never really told anyone this and I don’t think that I even wanted to admit it to myself...I knew that you didn’t want to marry her. I could see it in your eyes.” 

Regulus nodded. Not wanting to marry Ambrosia was putting things lightly. His father almost had to drag him out of the house. Regulus had spent the whole morning sobbing like a baby after drinking the whole previous night away. Throughout the wedding, Ambrosia was lucky that Regulus didn’t throw up on her. He instead spent the reception throwing up in the bushes with Evan shaking his head like a disapproving mother bird. 

“No, I didn’t want to. You should have seen the spoiled brat that I was the whole time. May I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

You replied, softly. You were nervous about what was about to come out of his mouth. What if it was a question that you didn’t want to face? Would you be able to answer it? You weren’t sure.

Regulus frowned. 

“Did you know that you were pregnant when we broke up?” 

You motioned to the bed. The two of you should probably sit down for this conversation. 

“No, I didn’t know then. I didn’t find out until a few weeks after. I didn’t tell anyone for a while either...like 5 months later…it was after James and Lily died.” 

Regulus’ hand wrapped around yours. 

“I wanted to come to you after I heard they were killed. Voldemort had me out of the country at that particular time. I was left out of the loop on a lot of things at that particular time. Between you and me, I thought that prophecy was a bunch of crap. Hell, everything at that particular time was a bunch of crap.”

“I’m relieved to hear that come out of your mouth. You have no idea how much I worried anytime you went on some mission. Regulus, I want to love you again but it's going to take some time.” 

Regulus slid off of the bed to kneel in front of you. His hand reached up to cup your cheek. 

“I’ll give you anything that you want. I’m not kidding about going to face my mother tomorrow. I want you to come with me to see it. It's going to be a shit show but it will be well worth it. Would it be obnoxious to ask for a kiss?”

Both of you smiled at that question. It was the question that totally set you off before. Now, it was different. 

You still had your reservations about renewing the relationship but Regulus’ genuine demeanor was soothing. 

“I think that would be alright.” 

You said before leaning down and kissing Regulus softly. He didn’t move to deepen the kiss or make you feel like you had to do more other than a closed mouth kiss. That didn’t mean that Regulus didn’t want to wrap his arms around you to show the passion that he felt for you. That would take time and it didn’t matter how much Regulus didn’t want to wait...it was time to be patient. He had to be the man that you needed. 

A knock on the door made Regulus and yourself pull apart quickly. You quickly took the silencing charm off of the room. 

“Yes?”

You called out. Sirius’ voice came from the other side. 

“The meeting is starting. I’m sorry to interrupt whatever is going on in there.” 

Regulus gave you an annoyed expression before getting up and opening the door. Sirius stood with a worried expression on his face that quickly turned to relief. 

“Oh thank Merlin. You both have your clothes on.” 

Sirius was afraid that he was going to come upstairs and find Regulus and yourself snogging. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect it to happen eventually but it didn’t need to happen too quickly. The last thing that Sirius wanted was for you to go through another hell-like breakup. He didn’t mind picking up the pieces because that’s what best friends did for one another. Sirius didn’t want to see you or Regulus, for that matter, hurt. 

“Just what did you think that we were doing?” 

Regulus questioned. Sirius smirked. 

“Well...put 2 and 2 together would you?”

You stood up quickly. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Sirius.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“So, you two aren’t getting back together.” 

You fought the urge to chuckle at the expression of sadness on Sirius’ face. It was as if Sirius was some child wanting to make sure his parents were good after a fight. 

“Yes, we are getting back together but we aren’t doing anything too quickly.” 

Sirius looked relieved. This was probably the most mature and safe way to handle the situation. Granted, Sirius never did anything slow or safe. 

“Cool. Slow is good.” 

The moment that you walked into the dining room with Regulus behind you, Dorcas immediately looked panicked. 

“Why is Regulus here? I think he came to the wrong meeting with the wrong bunch of people.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes as Dumbledore came in. 

“Ms. Meadowes, Regulus is on our side now.” 

Dorcas didn’t look the least bit comfortable having a former death eater in the same room as her. She wrapped her arms around Renee, who was sitting on her lap playing with her necklace. Renee turned her attention to Regulus and yourself. 

“Mama, dada!” 

Dorcas looked down at the baby before her dark eyes rolled up to your face. 

“No! I thought that she was Sirius’.” 

Dorcas looked down at the baby on her lap before gawking back up at Regulus. How had she not seen it? Renee resembled her father too much for comfort. Renee had his eyes, the same dark curls, and that same haughty expression that both Regulus and Sirius wore so well. 

Sirius, meanwhile, looked disturbed. 

“What? I don’t think that I would be calling myself her uncle if I was her father? What is this some fucked up version of Hamlet?” 

Regulus went over to Dorcas and took Renee from her with a scowl on his face. 

“Now we know the speed of stupid.” 

He commented. Dorcas was out of her chair with her wand out ready to hex the boy in front of her. Regulus smirked. 

“You’re really going to hex me with my daughter in my arms? Do you really want to go there?” 

You quickly wedged yourself between the two. 

“Dorcas, no. Regulus, please.” 

Dorcas sat back down as you followed Regulus back to the empty seats across the table. 

“When did this happen? You two as a couple...I thought that you were married to that Parkinson girl?” 

You sighed, the last thing that you really wanted to do was tell everyone about what had happened in your life. 

“He was.”

“That didn’t mean that I wanted to be. We’re divorced now.” 

Regulus clarified. Dorcas was still frowning. 

“So you knock up Y/n...I’m confused.” 

You knew that Dorcas was about to go into protective best-friend mode. 

“Dorcas, do you remember that day that you caught him staring at me?” 

Dorcas’ mouth dropped. 

“So you two have been having some affair that long?” 

“Dorcas, they split up because our mother forced the arranged marriage with Ambrosia. Y/n was pregnant then. We, as in Remus, Y/n, and myself decided to keep the truth to ourselves because well...it was a fucked up situation. Now, Regulus is in on the know and they are working on their problems. Did I sum it up?”

Sirius questioned. You nodded as Sirius went back to the shot of whiskey in front of him as Dorcas put a hand over her face. 

“Oh my god, it all makes sense! This explains that horrible depression that you went through before you had Renee. How did I not see it?” 

“We kept things secret because of his family.” 

You supplied. Dorcas was quiet for a moment. This was the last thing that she ever expected to happen. She thought that when she told you to stay away from Regulus you would actually listen...not run off and have a baby with him. 

“Well, what about now? I mean, isn’t your mother still alive?”

Regulus nodded. 

“I’m telling her tomorrow and she will either have to accept it or not. It's simple.” 

Dorcas sat looking between Regulus and yourself for a few moments. 

“Nothing with your pureblood Voldemort supporting families is simple.” 

Had Regulus not been holding his daughter, he would have hexed Dorcas. He was thankful that Renee was trying to go to sleep against his chest. If he had not been holding her, Dorcas Meadowes would be hurting. 

_“You’ve got to get control on your temper. Things with Y/n is tense enough as it is. If you go hexing her stupid friend, you might as well kiss having your woman goodbye.”_

Regulus thought before swallowing his rage. 

“Opinions are like assholes, Meadowes.” 

Remus has sat quietly observing the whole situation. He decided it was time to change the topic before things went way out of hand.

“So Dorcas, I heard that you were seeing Anthony Harwood.” 

Regulus’ eyes flickered up hearing Anthony’s name. That was the little punk in Hufflepuff that followed you around like some lovesick puppy. It was only after Regulus hexed him a few time in a dark hallway did Anthony get the picture to fuck off and leave the Slytherin’s lover alone. 

Dorcas rolled her eyes. 

“I am. He was supposed to come but he didn’t show up.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“Well, it is dark outside. Maybe he thinks he’s asleep and is lost somewhere?” 

Dorcas’ eyes turned to Regulus. 

“You’re still an asshole, I see.” 

“And I thought that you were a lesbian?”

Dorcas jumped up. 

“I am bisexual you little shit!” 

Renee grinned. 

“Shit!” 

She squealed happily before clapping her little hands. Sirius almost snorted whiskey out of his nose while Regulus blinked down at his daughter. You quickly jumped up. 

“Okay, that is enough! Renee knows enough bad words for this week. Reggie, we need to get her in bed.” 

The next afternoon, you followed Regulus down a street crowded with muggles. Your hand was locked in his as he held Renee in his other arm. 

“I’m surprised that your mother agreed to meet you at a muggle place.” 

Regulus gave you a small grin. 

“What mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. She won’t be as inclined to throw such a tantrum with people all around her.” 

The moment that the two of you stepped into the restaurant your eyes immediately met Walburga who was seated by none other than freaking Ambrosia Parkinson. Both women’s mouths dropped the moment that they saw you with Regulus and the baby in his arms. 

Regulus, meanwhile, was muttering “fuck” under his breath. The last thing that he expected was for Ambrosia to be there. When he spoke to Walburga the day before, Regulus made it clear that he wanted to see his mother only. 

“Regulus, what is going on?”

Walburga snapped. Regulus tightened his hold on both your hand and Renee. 

“Mum, I’m sure that you remember Y/n Potter. She is the woman that I am in love with and this is our daughter, Renee.” 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in the beginning "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco


	4. Chapter 4

_“Mum, I’m sure that you remember Y/n Potter. She is the woman that I am in love with and this is our daughter, Renee.”_

Both Walburga and Ambrosia’s mouth fell open. Ambrosia looked at her ex-husband’s face before falling down to the baby in his arms. This was most definitely his child. Whatever hope she had of salvaging their marriage just burned into a million little pieces as Regulus pulled you closer to him. The expression on Regulus’ face when he looked at you clearly said true love. He never looked at Ambrosia like this and it infuriated her even more. She had to press her lips together and look down before she burst into tears. 

Later Ambrosia knew that she would be angry. She would be livid. In her mind, she was already preparing for the jokes that she would make about Regulus and yourself. 

_“Oh look, it's just another teenage couple with a baby. How typical.”_

Ambrosia didn’t want to think about how her life was going to be “affected” by Regulus’ decisions. She didn’t want to think about how other members of the “sacred 28” would whisper about her. 

_“That girl, that one right there...Ambrosia...that’s the girl that was abandoned by Regulus Black for Y/n Potter. Did you hear what a catastrophe that was? Apparently, Black had an affair with the Potter girl that resulted in a baby. Regulus left Ambrosia for Y/n and the child. It must be dreadful for Ambrosia”_

Ambrosia had to shut those thoughts from her head. She had always been bitter toward Regulus’ attachment toward you now it was becoming a rage. Rage over the fact that the man she married had no feelings toward her. Ambrosia couldn’t help feeling stupid. She had gone into the marriage with an open mind and heart. She had given Regulus everything. Now her repayment for her good deeds was less than to be desired. Instead of getting a husband that would love and pamper her, she now had an ex-husband who knocked up his teenage girlfriend. 

_I should have seen this coming._

Ambrosia thought bitterly. Regulus never wanted her (and she knew it). At the wedding, he would barely look at her. Regulus looked anywhere but at her. Sex that night wasn’t even anything special. Regulus got what he wanted then left Ambrosia alone in the bedroom to drink himself to sleep. Anytime that Regulus would touch her, he either had to be drunk or would get drunk immediately after. He would then spend the rest of the night muttering your name in his sleep. 

“What have you done, Regulus?”

Walburga asked, interrupting Ambrosia’s own brooding. Regulus didn’t deviate his attention from his mother. The last thing that he wanted to look at was Ambrosia and her tear-filled eyes. He didn’t feel sorry for her and nothing that she said would change it. So what if Ambrosia didn’t ask for what was happening to her now? That wasn’t Regulus’ problem. Ambrosia knew what she was getting into when she said “I do.” Regulus’ rage toward Ambrosia stimulated by the woman saying that you were plain that not worthy of Regulus’ affection. _“Why do you love her so much? Y/n Potter is a plain girl. Why am I not good enough for you? I am twice as pretty as she is. She doesn’t deserve a moment of your time. You should love me, your wife. Not some girl that you had a hormonal teenage affair with.”_ After those words left her mouth, Regulus had no use for her. She was just some girl that he was forced to take care of. 

Walburga hadn’t been able to move from her chair as she kept her cold gaze locked on her “favorite” son and the baby that was clearly his. Typically meeting one's grandchild should be a joyous moment. Walburga should be thrilled that her son produced an heir. She should be elated and excited but she wasn’t. 

“You had a baby with Y/n Potter…”

Regulus nodded. 

“Yes, mother….for the third time. If you would open your eyes and look at the child in my arms you would see that. This is my daughter and the woman that I am in love with...get the picture? I’m standing up to you like I should have done a long time ago. I was in a relationship with Y/n, to begin with. I didn’t want to marry Ambrosia and you forced me into it. I figured my being drunk the whole time would have clued you in on that but it appears obviousness is lost upon you. Y/n was pregnant and I didn’t know about it. My head is in the ballgame and I won’t give her up.” 

Walburga was seething. Regulus never talked to her like this. Where his sudden surge of “big dick” energy was coming from was baffling. Regulus was the one that would stand beside her and agree to whatever his mother wanted.

Today, she didn’t know the young man in front of her. Judging by the surprised expression on your face, you too weren't expecting this kind of language to come out of Regulus. For some reason, Walburga felt comforted by that. Why? She didn’t know. 

The part of her brain (or heart), that she didn’t let out much, was beginning Walburga to calm down and listen. 

_"Just give him a moment...a chance...this is our grandchild. Look at her precious little face. She’s a beauty. If you don’t calm yourself, you will never know her.”_

The stubborn side of Walburga, that always won, however, had other things to say…

_“What has this bitch done to my darling son? She has to have him under a love spell. That is the only thing that would explain this behavior. This is not my Regulus.”_

“You are throwing away a wonderful marriage to a pureblood darling for Potter trash!” 

Walburga finally said with a cold distant glare. Regulus, meanwhile, gently nudged you behind him and placed Renee in your arms. The little girl started whimpering and reached for her father again. Regulus turned and nuzzled his face against hers. 

You, meanwhile, watched Walburga’s furious expression with a look of pride on your face. Regulus was, for once, standing up for you and your child. Walburga should be thrilled that her son would want to support his own child. Maybe there was some kind of gas leak in Grimmauld Place that was ruining her common sense? That was the best that you could come up with at the moment. 

Regulus stood up straight again before giving you a small smile before turning back to his mother. The pleased smile had evaporated from his face. 

“I suggest you watch how you speak to her. Y/n in a pureblood whether you want to admit it or not.” 

Walburga jumped up from her seat. 

“I want you to remarry the woman that we set you up with.” 

Regulus laughed, making Walburga step back. She had forgotten that her youngest son could smile. She hadn’t seen him smile or heard his laugh in years. Had the situation been different, Walburga may have welcomed it. Now, however, she wanted nothing more than to slap Regulus as hard as possible. 

“I am not marrying or being with Ambrosia.” 

Walburga stomped her foot. She would sit and throw a tantrum until Regulus saw her way. Walburga knew that her son was scared enough of her that if she yelled loud enough she would get what she wanted. 

“You are not marrying that girl! I forbid it!” 

Regulus’ cold smile deepened. He would have not been surprised if Walburga laid down in the middle of the sidewalk and threw a fit like a spoiled child. 

“Forbid all you want. I will marry Y/n. You can banish me from the family. Burn my name off of the tapestry if you have to...I am not changing my mind. I love Y/n and our daughter. You don’t have to be part of Renee’s life. We could really care less. I know that it doesn’t matter to you but how do you think that Y/n felt being pregnant and watching me marry that disaster? Like it or not, she isn’t going without or doing anything alone. If you cared about your granddaughter at all then you wouldn’t want her mother suffering as a single mother. It isn’t Sirius or Remus’ job to care for her. It's mine. You’re showing me exactly what kind of person you are and I don’t like what I see.”

“I will burn you off of the tapestry.” 

Walburga almost yelled. Regulus shrugged before turning to you. 

“Time to go, love.” 

Regulus moved to apparate the three of you from the street. You put a hand on his chest before giving him a small nod. He took Renee from you as you turned to Walburga. 

“You would really throw your son away like rubbish because he is no longer feeding into your insane ideology. It's your loss. You’ve already lost one son, go ahead and throw away the other. When you die alone and bitter, it will be your own fault.” 

Regulus gave you all of two seconds before he pulled you in his arms and rushed back home. 

You still felt a little dizzy when the concrete beneath your feet turned into the hardwood. Ever since you had become pregnant with Renee, apparating made you ill. As you tried to get your grasp back on the stagnant world, Sirius came in with a smile. 

His smile fell when he sat the expressions on your faces.

“Guess the meeting with mummy didn’t go so well?”

Regulus didn’t say anything as he put Renee down on a soft blanket. He stepped toward the window and looked out at the street below. Sirius met your gaze. You gave him a curt nod. 

Sirius turned his attention back to his younger brother. Regulus didn’t have to say anything for Sirius to know that the younger brother was upset. He could deny it all that he wanted but Sirius knew that Regulus loved their mother...even with all of the hell that she had put him through. Washing his hands of the whole family and walking away had to be more traumatic than Regulus seemed to be letting on.

“Are you out of the family too?”

Regulus turned. 

“Yeah, look at that. We are more alike than we thought.” 

Sirius normally would have made a witty joke but he could tell by the expression on your faces that jokes wouldn’t be appropriately timed. Instead, he turned his attention to Renee who was happily untying Regulus’ dress shoes. 

“I’m going to take the baby upstairs and get her down for a nap.”

Sirius picked up Renee and disappeared from the room leaving Regulus and yourself alone. 

Once Sirius was out of the room, Regulus knelt down to tie his shoes again before meeting your gaze. You were looking at him with big doe eyes that was making the man in him go crazy. 

“I told you that I would do it.” 

Regulus commented before joining you at the window. He placed his hand over yours hoping the physical contact would lure you to him. Sure enough, it did. You stepped closer to him. 

“I was surprised.” 

You commented, turning to face Regulus. His grey eyes were locked on your face. To say that you were surprised was putting things lightly. It was a miracle that you weren’t standing beside Regulus with your mouth open the whole time. Watching Regulus put Walburga and Ambrosia in their places made the attraction that you felt for him soar.

“I meant what I said. I want you. My family doesn’t matter now.” 

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments. You had been internally fighting with yourself on whether or not you were ready to move forward with a relationship. After debating a few moments, your heart spoke before your head did. You had your arms around Regulus’ shoulders and was kissing him as if the world was about to end. 

Regulus had been caught totally off guard by your out of character action. He had expected that he would still have to find some way to win you over (and he was fine with it). If it took him wooing you nonstop for the rest of however long...Regulus would do it. 

Now here he stood, like a stunned idiot, with you kissing him. It reminded Regulus of the first kiss the two of you had shared. Neither of you liked each other very much (or so both of you thought). After being stuck together for a project, Regulus realized that he liked your company more than anyone else’s. The first kiss was a day in the forbidden forest. Regulus had caught you after almost tripping over a tree. The next thing he knew, he was kissing you. Where his sudden surge of bravery came from, he had no idea. This kiss felt like that kiss and it made that “butterfly” feeling in his stomach go crazy. 

Regulus recovered quickly enough to wrap his arms around your waist. His left hand had gone up to cradle your head. The last thing Regulus wanted was for you to change your mind and try to get away from him. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

You asked, voice quivering. As much as you hated sounding like you were afraid, you were. What if Regulus decided to change his mind about everything? What if he decided later on that he didn’t want a wife and child to care for? Would you be able to go on? Part of you said “hell yes.” You had done it once before with the help of your friends. The other part said, no. Now that Regulus knew about Renee and most of what you had gone through; continuing without him would be hard. It wouldn’t be fair to you or your child.

Regulus pressed his forehead against yours. 

“About?” 

“Renee and I...what if you change your mind...I…”

Regulus placed two fingers on your lips to gently shush you. 

“I am not going anywhere nor am I going to change my mind. I promise. Now, may I kiss you again?”

You nodded, quickly pulling Regulus back to you by the lapels of his jacket.

“Upstairs?”

You questioned. Regulus wrapped his hand around yours without even answering and tugging you up the stairs behind him. 

Meanwhile, 

Remus, who neither of you had seen in the opposite doorway, stood shaking his head.

“Here we go.”


End file.
